koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Orochi 4
Warriors Orochi 4 (無双OROCHI3, Musou Orochi 3; lit. Unmatched Orochi 3) is the latest installment of the crossover series Warriors Orochi. Development began alongside Warriors All-Stars at the end of 2016. The producer is Masaki Furusawa, the director is Shigeto Nakadai, and the story supervisor is Suikoden writer Yoshitaka Murayama. The Premium Box edition comes with an artbook, two soundtrack CDs, and 8 clear files featuring select characters in their deification forms. The Treasure Box edition includes the aforementioned bonuses plus a CD of the Omega Force 20th Anniversary Live event, a calendar, and a script signed by 10 of the voice actors. Consumers who purchased the game from Gamecity Shopping will receive a character tapestry and a set of clear bookmarkers. The game's early access feature includes over 30 playable characters, story stages until episode 10, and online multiplayer battles. Plot Having forgotten the events of the previous installment, the heroes of the Three Kingdoms and Warring States are suddenly brought back to Orochi's world by Zeus, one of the Twelve Olympians. To return to their respective eras once more, they seek to find eight mysterious bangles with aid from the Mystics who remembered the past conflict. Gameplay *Gameplay mechanics like class types and three-man teams are kept; however, the Wonder type is removed, putting it back to a total of three types (Power, Speed, and Technique). *The switch combo system from the previous installment now activates a tornado to pop enemies upwards, to make subsequent attacks easier to execute. *The base camp feature used in Warriors Orochi 3 returns. However, the camp is entirely menu-based, so there's no hub world to walk around in. *Players can send unused characters to Training for additional experience. They may even collect gems and weapons to bring back to the player. *Sacred Treasures allow the player to perform Magic, which replaces the prior Type Action mechanic from previous installments. Each one belongs to a different category separate from class type. R1 is used as the base button modifier for various magic commands. **'R1' + : Instantly summons a mount and has the player automatically mount it. **'R1' + : Uses a Sacred Treasure's Normal Magic. Requires/consumes a small portion of the magic gauge. **'R1' + : Triggers a Sacred Treasure's charge magic. Requires/consumes a full magic gauge to execute. **'R1' + : Executes Unique Magic, which is a magic unique to each character. Requires/consumes the player's entire magic gauge and half of their Musou gauge. *The triple attack function has been replaced by Unity Magic, which can be used if the Unity Gauge is filled up through repeated usage of Charge or Unique Magic. It is triggered by pressing R2 and L2 simultaneously, and causes affected enemies to drop more rewards than usual. *The combo counter now functions differently; it now retains the count for a long time until the player gets hit, or unless charge and unique magic spells are executed, which will reset the combo counter. *An online competitive mode called the Battle Arena is implemented. *Collaboration characters from the previous installment are omitted to further emphasize interactions between the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors cast. *Characters central to the story receive "deification" forms based on the number of bracelets found. These enable the use of enhanced actions that do more damage than normal. *Downloadable content includes weapons, costumes, and other bonuses. Characters All non-guest characters from the previous title return for the sequel. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires and Samurai Warriors 4-II characters and visuals are used for the playable cast. Six new playable additions are included, as well as the playable debut of Diamondback. *Zeus *Athena *Perseus *Ares *Odin *Diamondback Trophies Expansions *''Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate'' - Also introduces the new characters Gaia, Hades and Yang Jian, alongside returning of guest character inclusions from outside both Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors (including some returning guests from Warriors Orochi 3 series). Related Media The first livestream was broadcasted on June 9 with Masaki Furusawa presenting the game together with voice actors Masaya Onosaka, Eiji Takemoto, and Ryotaro Okiayu. A second livestream occurred on August 5 with Shiori Mikami replacing Ryotaro Okiayu as a guest. A demo of the game will be available at China Festival 2018 from September 8 to 9. The venue is located at Yoyogi Park in Shibuya. On September 27, Tokyo Game Show 2018 will be featuring the completed game with Suzuko Mimori as a special guest. To further promote Warriors Orochi 4, the developers teamed up with famous game streamer Kojima Tenin to create a gameplay demo that would highlight the title's unique features and mechanics. Maruchan is celebrating its company's 40th anniversary by holding a collaboration campaign with Warriors Orochi 4; select characters are chosen to represent the brand's ramen products, particularly Red Kitsune for Yukimura Sanada and Green Tanuki for Zhao Yun. Image Song *''Kakumei no Masquerade'' :Performed by Suzuko Mimori Gallery WO4 JP Cover.png|Japanese Box Art Famitsu Magazine Cover (WO4).png|October 11, 2018 Weekly Famitsu cover Countdown 1 (WO4).png|Countdown celebration 10 more days Countdown 2 (WO4).png|9 more days Countdown 3 (WO4).png|8 more days Countdown 4 (WO4).png|7 more days Countdown 5 (WO4).png|6 more days Countdown 6 (WO4).png|5 more days Countdown 7 (WO4).png|4 more days Countdown 8 (WO4).png|3 more days Countdown 9 (WO4).png|2 more days Countdown 10 (WO4).png|1 more days Countdown 11 (WO4).png|Game is out Maruchan Collaboration (WO4).png|Maruchan collaboration instant noodles Christmas Poster (WO4).png|Happy Holidays poster WO4 2019 Message.png|2019 New Year's message Trivia *''Warriors Orochi 4'' received a Guinness World Record for having the most amount of playable characters in its genre. External Links *Official Japanese website *Official North American website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games